One Last Burden to Overcome: Vanquish's Tale
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Pirates of the Iacon Skies 05. The Sword of the Fallen crashes, and Thrust's troops close in, leaving Vanquish to face them alone...


TFPirates

Vanquishs Tale

Copyright 2007, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Useless. I hate feeling useless. For hundreds of years, I was a war machine, designed to fight and kill my enemies. And now, that my enemies have found me, I feel useless. Vanquish, the once mighty warrior - and the largest waste of space on the ship. I'm just so tired of it all...

---

The Sword of the Fallen shook again as another burst of energy ripped into its side. Mirage swore loudly. "Cannonball!" He yelled.

"I'm trying the best I can, Captain!" His Helmsman yelled back, grappling with wheel.

"Another one approaching from the left!" Snowcat yelled frantically. "There's 'Con ships on all perimeters!"

The entire bridge crew pitched forward as Cannonball took it into a deep dive, spinning the ship wildly in an effort to avoid the Decepticon volleys.

"How the slagging pit did they track us here?" Sharkticon swore, glancing out at the three Decepticon war vessels in hot pursuit.

"Doesn't matter." Mirage answered, his eyes narrowing. "Get Repugnus, Overbite and Livewire to the guns. We're not going to be able to outrun them."

"We could try a leap." Cannonball said quickly.

"I don't trust that Quints' 'hyper-drive' farther than I can throw him." Sharkticon hissed. "Forget it."

"We're running out of alternatives!" Mirage snapped. "Keep that option open. But for now, get those slagging guns online!"

---

I glance up dully at the sound of movement. With a little luck, maybe it's someone telling me to repel boarders. It's better than just sitting here in the cargo bay, as useless as I am.

Livewire clatters down the ladder - something with my bulk, I couldn't dream of doing. I can barely get myself up to the bridge - this ship wasn't built for the likes of me. Every hallway is a tight fit - that's why I'm down here now. I'm out of the way. Useless. I'm glad my face doesn't let Livewire see my thoughts. The last thing I want is her to pity me.

Ever since I first met her, I've had a healthy respect for Livewire. She's a fierce fighter, one of the best on the ship. She's fast in her two-wheeled alt-mode, and you've never seen anyone wield energon blades like her. She's also one of the few here I could really call a friend - just her, the Captain and Cannonball, I suppose. We often are paired together, since each of us specializes in different areas - I've got strength and firepower, she's got her speed and agility. When you spend enough time with each other killing things, you get to know them pretty well. She casts a backwards glance at me, and heads toward the rear gun turrets.

"What's going on?" I call out after her, hoping for an update consisting of more than one word.

"We're surrounded." Livewire spits back as she ducks into the turret. "We'll be lucky if we survive this one."

My bulk sags in defeat, and for the thousandth time, I wish Primus had given me jet engines. At least then, I'd be useful in these situations. Or any situations...

---

"We're only gonna get one chance at surprising them." Mirage said sternly, glancing over his command crew. "Repugnus, Overbite, you ready at the front?"

Two affirmatives answered him. He nodded. "Good. We get one pass, and with luck, we'll surprise them long enough for Arc to start up his hyper-drive."

Arcs voice filtered in through the comm. "I have a destination lock on the appropriate vector, Captain. But the hyper-drive isn't recommended in this kind of situation-"

"Then you better hope Primus is watching over you." Sharkticon snapped back.

"Get your targets lined up." Mirage ordered. "Alright Cannonball... NOW!"

Cannonball pulled on the wheel as hard as he could, throwing everyone off balance as the Sword of the Fallen made an abrupt about-face. At their stations, Repugnus and Overbite wasted no time, unloading the forward cannons at their pursuers. A Decepticon ship had its bridge lit up with a direct hit, and another had to bank sharply to avoid the torrent of fire. The third kept on its course, daring to charge at the Sword straight on.

"Thrust..." Mirage whispered, recognizing the ship.

Thrust's ship pulled into a sudden corkscrew, spinning itself under the Sword, cannons raking her underbelly. As explosions lit up in the enemie's wake, Mirage desperately yelled into the comm. A moment later, the Sword's engines flared with sudden intensity, and the Pirate ship leaped into the stars themselves...

---

I don't know what just happened, but my head hurts like the Pit. Grunting, I push myself clumsily to my feet. Smoke is filling the entire cargo hold - we must have been hit pretty hard. Suddenly anxious, I rush over to the weapon turret, and poke my head inside. "Livewire! You in one piece?"

A hacking cough answers me as she struggles to climb out of the turret. "I'm fine, Vanquish." She answers, taking my outstretched hand. "Thanks for asking." I'm not sure whether that was genuine or sarcasm. You never can tell with her.

"What happened?" I ask, glancing around through all the smoke. There doesn't appear to be a fire of any sort...

"I dunno." Livewire answers, brushing as much soot off of her as she can. "I think the Quint used his hyper-drive thing."

"Well, I hope he doesn't anymore." I grumble in response.

"You two ok down there?" A voice calls. I trod over and glance up the ladder at Wheeljack, and his tiny Minicon partner.

"We're fine." Livewire answers for me, stepping up to my side, and glaring up at Wheeljack. She never really forgave him for that hit upside the head he gave her the first time we ran into him. The 'Bot's not really such a bad guy, but I can't really blame her.

"What happened?" I ask.

Wheeljack shakes his head. "It isn't good."

---

"Your hyper-drive exploded." Mirage sighed, staring at the smoking mess that used to be the engines main cooling unit.

"It's not built for that kind of stress!" Arc protested frantically. "It's not my fault, I tried to tell you-"

"Yes, you did." Mirage waved his hand. "I don't blame you. It took out the engines, too?"

"Most of them." Arc twitched nervously. "We can land somewhere, but don't expect to be very fast about it."

Mirage sighed, glad for the moment that Sharkticon was still on the bridge, so he wouldn't have to fight off his first mate from throttling the Quintesson. He turned to the comm. "Sharkticon, find us a place to land. We need to effect repairs immediately."

"What happened Captain?" Sharkticon's voice demanded back. "Did the Quint's contraption explode? I'll kill that tentacled slagging-"

Mirage shut off the comm. "Forgive him." He said turning to the Quintesson. "Just make repairs as quickly as you can."

"I will." Arc answered, truthfully.

---

"Track them." Thrust ordered, eyes narrowing on where the Pirate vessel had been only a moment before. "I've not followed them this long to let them escape now."

"I'm attempting to re-establish contact with our beacon now." Airwave answered, the smaller seeker's hands flying over the controls.

Thrust sneered at him dismissively, and turned away, slipping into thoughtful silence. Finding them wasn't the problem - the beacon they had planted solved that. Destroying them - was: that infernal, endless task he had inherited from his former commander, now dead at Mirage's hands. It was as though his sole existence now was dedicated to finding and exterminating these wretched Pirates. And despite superior numbers and weapons, they had still been outwitted.

"Damage report ready sir." A sniveling Decepticon named Tailspin said, tremors in his voice.

"And?" Thrust demanded.

"The Conquest has suffered minor damage." Tailspin said cautiously.

"I know what happened to my ship," Thrust said, anger rising in voice. "I don't know what happened to our escorts!"

"The Stalker has taken heavy damage. It's repairable, but it will take some time."

"And the Vengeance?"

"We, err, we can't raise Captain Stormcloud sir. The Vengeance took two direct hits to the bridge and- well, it's drifting..."

Thrust's eyes dimmed.

"I told you to watch them." TerrorTread rumbled, moving his massive bulk alongside Thrust, his lone eye glowing brightly. "Now your ineptness has cost us an advantage. With Bombshock here, Magmatron will-"

"Save it." Thrust snarled. He whirled back towards Tailspin. "Tell the Stalker to look for survivors on the Vengeance, then tow it back to our base on Magmoor. We'll pursue the Pirates."

"Is that wise?" TerrorTread demanded, the enforcer glaring down at his commander.

"You have my orders," Thrust answered in annoyance. "I expect them to be followed."

TerrorTread grumbled something unintelligible, and likely vulgar in response, and turned away. Thrust sighed, and glanced back out at his two drifting escorts. His superiors were not going to be happy, even if he killed those cursed Pirates. Slag it all...

He glanced at Airwave. "Alert Bombshock that we'll likely be needing him soon."

Airwave gulped. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Now get to it." Thrust didn't want to use Bombshock as Magmatron had ordered him to, but he was getting desperate. Those Pirates seemed hellbent on ruining his career, and if Bombshock was the only way to salvage it, then so be it.

---

I feel the ship land with a thud that nearly knocks me off my feet. Not one of Cannonball's most graceful landings, but apparently we made it in one piece. With a sigh, I set about the arduous task of pulling myself up the ladder, so I can head toward the bridge. After a couple cycles of struggling with it, I manage to pull myself through. I have to hunch over to get through the rest of the ship, and nobody can squeeze by me. I hope nobody has to make an emergency run towards the cargo bay. That might be unpleasant.

After awhile, I finally make it to the bridge, and poke my head in, dimly observing everyone. Sharkticon seems most frustrated, as he's yelling at the captain. Cannonball is staring vacantly out the window, a bored look on his face. Snowcat and Wheeljack are arguing about something unimportant, and Livewire is amusing herself by juggling one of her many daggers.

Sharkticon finally gets tired of yelling at the Captain, and stomps off in frustration. The Captain notices me and comes over. "We're stuck here." He informs me, glancing out over the bridge. "And my crew's falling apart again."

"Sharkticon seems unusually angry." I comment.

"He's upset at the Quint." Mirage sighs. "Wasn't his fault though."

I grunt, glancing out the main viewport. All I can see are barren white rocks. "Where are we?"

"In the middle of a canyon." Mirage answers grumpily. "With no way out if those Cons find us again."

"Lovely." I mutter.

Cannonball walks over, and joins the conversation. "The Sword of the Fallen's crying." He says softly, noting a creaking strain coming from somewhere in the ship. "She's been hurt bad."

Mirage glances at me in amusement, but I don't return the look. Though he's our Captain, he hasn't been with the ship quite as long. He doesn't quite understand it yet.

Cannonball sighs. "We'll be in deep slag if the Cons find us."

"Tell me something I don't know." Mirage answers. "I'll get Livewire and Wheeljack outside to keep watch. They might be able to give us enough warning to get away from the ship, if we have to abandon it."

"Can I go?" I ask. That plan sounds more interesting than standing here. Besides, Livewire might try to kill Wheeljack. Again.

Mirage shrugs. "Sure. Suit yourself. Stay out of trouble - and if they see you, for the Love of Primus, don't lead them back here if you can avoid it. I've been beaten by the Cons once today, and that's more than enough."

Hmph. I know how wars work. I fought in one well before Mirage came online. "Sure." I grunt, filing that away with orders to be ignored. I'm just happy to get a chance to get out and stretch my legs a bit.

"Hey." Cannonball calls back, running to my side. "You keep out of trouble."

"I will." I tell him. "Besides, you still owe me those 40 energon chips." Grueling game of Sharkticon. I won. Cannonball has no luck at all at that game.

Cannonball grins widely. "How 'bout I buy you a drink and call it even?"

"Fair enough." At the moment, I honestly can't think of something I'd enjoy more.

---

"We've got the signal." Airwave reported, signaling his commander over. "Small planetoid in the Sirius sector."

"Good." Thrust answered. "Get there quickly. I want this job done as quick as possible."

Silently, he added, 'With a little luck, maybe I won't have to drag Bombshock into this.'

---

"Windsheer and I will keep watch on the starboard side." Wheeljack announces, transforming and heading toward the other side of the ship. Inwardly, I smile. He's smart enough to put distance between him and Livewire, who's still casting him angry glances now and then. Even now, she's glaring at him as he drives off, his Minicon flying close behind him.

I look back over our landing area. We're nestled between two crags, that spread out into more, deeper formations carved into the stone. The area is very rugged - peaks seem to rise out at random intervals, and canyons litter the rocky flats. We've lucked out. It will be difficult to spot us from the air.

But the most remarkable thing, to my eye at least, is the strange off-white of the rocks around us. White that seems to glisten in the glaring sun. It's strangely compelling. I don't find beauty in many places in this universe, but this certainly qualifies.

I think I'll explore this area a bit more thoroughly. Maybe that will lighten my mood. Just a bit. I set off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Livewire demanded.

"For a walk." I say. I pause for a moment, considering the advantages and disadvantages of company, and then add, "Want to come?"

"Sure." Livewire answers. I transform, falling forward into my tank-like form. Livewire stares at me for a moment, then laughs. "A chariot?"

I hadn't actually intended it that way, but I won't complain. I don't mind passengers. Especially her. She seats herself on what becomes my back, and leans back, a relaxed look in her eyes. I trundle off, carefully as to avoid disturbing her. I really am grateful for the company. Might give me someone to talk to...

The light reflects off the white rocks as Livewire and I head deeper into the canyons...

---

Arc picked through the damaged engines carefully. While designed for intelligence, the Quintesson form wasn't particularly meant to fit in-between the nooks and crannies of a tightly packed engine room. Cursing his build, Arc carefully maneuvered himself deeper into the ship's recesses, past the remains of the Hyper-drive. He glanced over the engine enhancer woefully - that Hyper-drive had been his pet project for some time, and to see it so utterly destroyed was painful. As he picked his way past, he noticed a small light blinking alongside one of the drive's engines. He rotated his third head to inspect it more closely - the small beacon was shining brightly, and seemed to be emitting some signal. With a growing sense of dread, he grabbed the beacon, and rushed back toward the bridge.

---

"The signal just disappeared." Airwave reported, risking a glance at his commander. "We've got the general area of the planet, but not the specifics."

"Slag." Thrust swore. "I'm going to have to do this hard way. Land the ship outside the general area so they don't detect us. We'll scout on the ground."

He turned to find TerrorTread glaring down at him. "What are your orders, sir?" He said, a hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Thrust ignored the tone. "We'll split into groups. I'll take a couple fighters and patrol the area. You take Bombshock and patrol on foot. If you find something before I do, don't fire until I get there."

"Wonderful." TerrorTread muttered. "You get to run off on a joy-flight, and I have to hang out with Magmatron's muscle. Fun."

Thrust ignored his snide comments, staring out at the white rocks as his ship descended.

----

I grind to a halt, and let my weary engine cool down. Livewire shifts above me and hops off. "Something wrong?"

"Nah." I answer, transforming and pushing myself to my feet. "Just thought I'd stop here, and admire the view."

Livewire glances out at the plains. I follow her gaze - the white canyons are shimmering, almost like a sea, frozen forever in time. Hundreds of colors seem to reflect of certain rocks, casting a myriad of tiny rainbows over the landscape. And the brilliant blue sky above completes the serene aura of our view. I glance back at Livewire, and catch an event most rare. A soft smile crosses her face. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"You know..." I say softly, "I've been thinking."

"About what?" She answers distractedly. Her eyes are still on the horizon.

"I've been with this ship for a long time." I continue. "Longer than I'd care to admit. I can barely even remember my war days."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And... well, I'm getting tired. I'm an old bot now, a lot older than I look. I'm beginning to think it's time. To move on, and settle down somewhere."

That catches Livewire's attention. She glances at me. "You're thinking of leaving us?" She asks, failing to hide the measure of surprise in her voice.

I sigh, and nod. "Yeah. I'm not useful to the crew anymore. An old bot like me - I'm just getting in the way. Even on the raids... it just doesn't carry the same thrill anymore. I'm so used to combat - I just don't want to continue."

Livewire nods. "I see. Why are you telling me this, and not the Captain?"

Here's the big one. I'm not sure Livewire will understand what I'm about to tell her - I'm not even sure I understand. All I know is... "I'd like you to come with me."

Livewire stares at me for a long moment, before she throws back her head and laughs. It's not a pleasant laugh - it's a sharp, mocking laugh. Slaggit, I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Listen Vanquish." Livewire says, softening her voice, "You're a good guy. Good fighter, good for talking too - I feel like I can tell you things I couldn't tell anyone else, save the Captain. But really, you may be old and tired, but I'm not. I'm in the prime of my life, and no offense, but I want to keep at it."

I'm too busy staring at the ground to answer.

"If it's any consolation, I'll miss you." Livewire says gently. Was that... affection? That's the first time I've ever heard her use that tone of voice.

"Let's head back to the ship." Livewire says, her voice returning to its normal gruffness. "After we get out of this mess, you can talk to the Captain about it."

"Thanks." I manage to rumble. But I don't feel like saying much else.

---

Mirage threw the remains of beacon to the floor in disgust. "It must have been attached to the Hyper-drive parts you bought back at Starbase Rugby." He growled. "Don't tell Sharkticon, or he'll never forgive you."

"I won't." Arc promised, trying to hide his obvious fear.

Mirage turned, staring grimly out the main viewport. "Snowcat," He ordered, "Radio Vanquish, Livewire and Wheeljack. Tell them to get back here on the double." He turned back toward the Quintesson, who was twisting his tentacles together nervously. "You get back to fixing those engines - I have a hideous feeling we'll be needing them soon."

"Yes sir." Arc answered, whirling and hurrying back toward the engine room.

Mirage sighed, and turned his attention back to the viewport. "This couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Captain!" Snowcat called. "Heavy interference. Something to do with the white stuff, I think. I got through to Wheeljack, but can't raise Vanquish and Livewire..."

Mirage swore loudly, adding, "I am never saying that again."

----

The walk back up is a lot harder than driving down was. My treads can't get enough traction to go upwards with any real effectiveness - that's the result of them being old and worn out, I suppose. Livewire scampers up ahead of me, light on her feet as always. Wish I could be like that...

I grunt and pull myself up, grabbing onto the white rocks and hauling myself up as best I can. Livewire pauses up ahead and waits for me. "You are getting old." She says flatly as I continue to struggle up.

"Gee, thanks." I growl, almost losing my grip on the rock and slipping a bit.

"Were you serious about going off and leaving us?" Livewire asks as I finally get a foothold and bring myself up.

"Yes." I answer, though I'm just a little unwilling to say anything else.

"Captain won't like that, you know." She says softly. "Nor will Cannonball."

"They won't stop me though." I answer quietly. "They know me too well. It's time for me to turn in. I can't keep it up forever."

Livewire sighs, sitting still for a moment as I pause to rest my joints. She clambers up to the top of a particularly tall rock, and stretches. "Too bad we'll have to leave here." She says softly. "It really is a nice place."

That's twice in one day I've heard that tone from her. I'm glad. I've never really seen her happy before. If she could have that, then maybe I'd be happy for a short while too...

---

"TerrorTread to Thrust. I've found them."

TerrorTread's single optic flashed brightly, as it narrowed in on the target standing unprotected. Then, his eye dimmed in annoyance, as he glanced down at his comm. "TerrorTread to Thrust. Come in Thrust." A sizzle of static greeted him in return. "Slag!" He swore, "Now what?"

"Allow me."

TerrorTread started, and shrank away from the hulking form behind him. Though TerrorTread was a beast among his fellow Decepticons, he was but a dwarf compared to Magmatron's special emissary. Bombshock was a rare Artillery Class Enforcer - nearly twice the size of TerrorTread and his ilk, and even more heavily armed. Very few of his type existed, and he was the only one TerrorTread had ever seen - and his immense presence made even the battle-hardened Enforcer shrink back.

Bombshock's lone eye narrowed. "I shall take care of this one." He rumbled.

"Wait!" TerrorTread protested, "Thrust ordered-"

"I have been instructed to act on my own judgment." Bombshock's eye turned toward TerrorTread. "If you wish to dispute me, do so now."

TerrorTread shut up.

"Excellent." Bombshock rumbled. His arm extended outwards, and a long barreled rifle came out. Bombshock leaned forward, aligning the sights on his arm with his only eye.

TerrorTread turned away, desperately trying to raise Thrust on his comm, but to no avail.

---

I can't help but admire Livewire standing in the sunlight. A stranger combination of deadly and beautiful has never been placed before my eye before, yet I would not exchange it for Cybertron itself.

She opens her mouth as if to say something, but no words ever come out. The mouth forms into a wordless scream as she pitches forward, energy bursting outwards from her chest. I can see in her eyes, a mixture of surprise and terror - elements as foreign as the softness she had displayed earlier. Yet these do not fade. They remain there, as her body clatters to the ground, a smoking hole in her chest.

I can't find my own voice. All I can see is her lying there, with smoke pouring from the gaping wound and terror in her eyes. I rush to her side, stumbling over my own feet as I grab her. I call her name, shaking her gently. No reaction meets me. I glance quickly in the direction of the shot - Decepticons, surely. No time, I can't deal with them now. I have to get her back. I pick her up as gently as I can, and turn, my eye toward the crags where our ship awaits in the distance.

With speed I didn't know I had left in me, I turn and run. For the first time in hundreds of cycles, I whisper a prayer to Primus, that she might live. I don't want to lose her now...

---

"Hold your fire!" TerrorTread demanded, grabbing Bombshock's arm.

Bombshock turned and glared down at him. "Let me finish him."

"No, track him." TerrorTread hissed. "He'll run right back to his ship - let's follow him and get all of them at once."

Bombshock stared at him coldly. "Very well." He turned suddenly, aiming his cannon straight into the sky, and fired it upwards.

"What was that for?" TerrorTread demanded.

"A signal." Bombshock snapped. "To get your idiot of a commander here. Come."

Bombshock transformed, flipping down into an incredibly heavily armed tank. TerrorTread sighed, and followed suit, as they rolled off after the retreating Pirate.

---

I'm moving as fast as my pitiful legs can carry me, straining them well beyond their normal limits. My joints ache from the effort, but I can't give in. Not now.

I can see the crags ahead of me. There, the Sword! Thank Primus! I've made it! My foot misses a step and I stumble forward, barely holding on to Livewire's limp form. Pain shoots up my leg as I force it forward, determined to get her to safety.

To my relief, the Captain comes running to meet me. "What happened?" He demands. I can barely talk, - the only words I can get my voice-box to say are "She's hurt."

Mirage hollers for more help. Snowcat and Sharkticon rush out, and load Livewire's form onto Snowcat's back, and they rush her inside. I move to follow them, but Mirage's hand stops me. "I want a full explanation, NOW!"

"She just exploded." I pant, trying to form a more coherent phrase but failing. "Decepticons, likely-"

"Did they see you?" Mirage demands. "If they follow you here, we're in deep slag-"

A howling whistle answers Mirage's query. I grab the Captain and take him to the ground as something detonates against the Sword of the Fallen's hull. Even as the debris is still falling on us, the whistle scream again, and another explosion shakes the ship's hull.

Mirage glares at me, and leaps to his feet. "Where are they?" He swears, "I can't see them-"

"Artillery." I growl as yet another whistle signals more incoming. 'They're well out of our sight range. That direction-" I point.

Mirage runs to the ship and yells inside, "Repugnus, Overbite! Get to the turrets, see if you can lay down some cover fire-" Another explosion sends him reeling backwards.

"No good." I growl, staring out at the horizon at the oncoming bombardment. "Oh Primus... what have I done?"

"Get inside!" Mirage orders, running inside. "Arc, how long? Dammit, we may lose our ship, but I'll get us out of this yet!"

I stare after Mirage, and shake my head. Anything he's planning is suicide. But, he'd rather go out fighting then just get killed. Go out fight... It's then that I realize what I must do.

I can barely hear the explosions going off besides me. I'm tracking their sources, to the probable launch point. There - charges are too small for a full artillery cannon. Must be an Artillery Class Enforcer.

I glance woefully back at the ship. Goodbye Captain. Sorry Cannonball, you'll have to keep that drink for yourself. Livewire...

I turn, and transform. My treads squeal in protest as I push them to speeds that they were never meant for, and hurl myself toward the source of the unending barrage...

---

"What the slagging heck are you doing?" Thrust demanded, transforming and landing with his two escorts.

TerrorTread glared up at him. "Wasn't my idea." He growled, making a point to move another step away from Bombshock. The Artillery Enforcer was ignoring all else to focus on his assault, the huge cannon on his back deployed forward now, and launching a steady stream of weaponry at the Pirate's distant vessel.

Thrust stepped toward Bombshock. "Magmatron sent you to help me, not to take over my command!" He snarled.

"He told me to do what I felt was necessary." Bombshock answered flatly, not bothering to glance in Thrust's direction. "You've proved your incompetence. I am taking over."

Thrust sputtered angrily, but couldn't think of any good rebuttal. He turned away, scowling at the Pirate ship.

"Be ready to take to the sky." Bombshock grunted. "They may try to escape on foot."

Thrust growled something back, but didn't object. He glared at the ship, then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a cloud of dust steadily coming closer...

---

Mirage rushed about inside the ship, mentally calculating every possible course of action. Unfortunately, at this point, all seemed to end in death. But he was determined not to let his crew die out here.

He had already sent Cannonball to see if he could do anything for Livewire - which was a fading prospect at this point. Mirage had already resigned himself to her loss. Few could recover from such a shot. Arc had told him that he'd need at least ten klicks with the engines to even get them running, much less fully functional.

Ten klicks... Another explosion rocked the ship, knocking Mirage off his feet. Slaggit, how could he buy ten klicks without sacrificing any of his crew?

"Captain!" Sharkticon cried, rushing to his side and helping him up. "We won't be able to take much more of this."

"I know, Sharkticon, I know." Mirage answered. "I'm open to ideas at the moment."

"I'll go out." Sharkticon said quietly. "I might be able to get over there in enough time to distract them."

"Like slag you will." Mirage snapped. "I refuse to resign another of my crew to death."

Sharkticon sighed. "Then what do you suggest, Captain?"

"I don't know." Mirage answered quietly. "I really don't..."

"Sir!" Snowcat cried suddenly. "Look, out there!"

Mirage squinted, and to his surprise saw a cloud of dust heading toward the source of the bombardment.

"Another Decepticon?" He muttered.

"No." Sharkticon said quietly, recognition crossing his face. "Sir, I think it's... Vanquish..."

Mirage paled. "What?"

---

Regrets keep trying to force themselves into my mind, but I keep them out. I know I'm not coming back. I've lived a long time. Going out like this... it's a better prospect than retirement.

Up ahead, I can make out the forms of those Decepticon rats. Maybe I used to know some of them. Maybe I don't care. I see one pointing and yelling. They saw me. Here it comes.

Bursts of fire arc outward at me. I can hear the impacts on my body - but my armor's tough. I ignore it. I can hear their frantic yelling now as all become focused on stopping me. All but one - the big artillery class bot. Too bad for him. He's the one I want.

Suddenly, a small Decepticon appears in front of me. With a roar, I transform, crushing the small 'Con under my feet and leaping into the air, straight toward the Artillery Enforcer. He notices a nano before my fist smashes into his lone optic. The Artillery Enforcer stumbles backwards with a cry, final shots firing wildly into the sky as he falls. There. That should buy Mirage some time.

No chance to celebrate - almost immediately I'm hit with full force by a second enforcer. We roll - I recognize this one. I've tangled with him before. He's younger than I am, but I can take him. My fist connects with his face and he stumbles away. Both my cannons fire up and peg him in the chest, the explosion hurling him backwards.

Another form leaps on me from behind, grabbing me. I recognize this one too - Thrust. I launch myself backwards in an effort to throw him off, and he takes to the sky, whirling and firing on me. Then from the side, another small Con rushes me. I grab him and slam him violently to the ground, feeling his body split under the force. Another burst of fire from Thrust tears into my back.

The shots are beginning to sting - my armor must have taken more damage than I thought. My cannons charge and fire, missing the flier completely. Then a shadow overcomes me, and the Enforcer is back on me, smoke still pouring from the wound in his chest. I hit the ground hard, hearing something in the works crack. A wave of pain overtakes me for a brief moment, but I won't let it end yet. My fists fly wildly, hoping to hit something on my opponent. My cannons fire randomly, and I hear the Enforcer scream in pain. I bring my feet up under him and force him off, pushing myself slowly to my feet.

Explosions suddenly litter my body, and I can feel them tearing into my weakened armor. I glance up hazily as Thrust flies over head, turning around for another bombing run. My weapons aim up at him, and he breaks to the right suddenly- too slow! My cannons fire, one hitting his wing, and sending him spiraling to the ground.

He lands with a crunch. I start toward his body - I plan to make sure he never bothers the Captain again. And then - searing pain accompanies a deafening sound and a flash. The ground rushes to meet me as I pitch forward. Pain... and numbness. My leg... I can't-

I turn my head to gaze at my attacker. The Artillery Enforcer pushes himself to his feet, smoke sizzling upwards from his cannon. The other Enforcer and Thrust come up beside him.

"A valiant effort." The Artillery Enforcer rumbles. "But it shall avail you not, Pirate Slag."

"He's done, forget him!" Thrust says, panic in his voice. "Turn your fire back towards the ship! We can't let Mirage escape-"

The Artillery glares at me for a moment, then turns, massive cannons flipping upwards as he re-aims. Slag it all, I try to push myself up, and fail.

The other Enforcer walks over to me. "I'll dispatch this one." He announces, charging up his weapons.

Like the Pit, you will. I bring my leg up under me. I have one chance to do this. After this, Captain, you're on your own. All power dampers shut off, and I slam both my cannons into the ground and fire.

Pain and fire engulf me as the force rockets me forward, toward the Artillery Enforcer. I can see the surprise and terror in his one eye as my flaming body smashes into him, bringing us down in a heap. The impact shatters bits of my exostructure, waves of pain accompanying each passing nano-klick. Pressures building up inside me, flames coming dangerously close to all my stored rounds. Five more nanos, Primus, that's all I ask.

My entire body is pain, and from that pain, I draw one last burst of strength. My hands, burning now, grab the Artillery Enforcers chest and pull it open, revealing the delicate insides. I let out a final battle cry, and shove my cannons into his chest, and fire.

Everything breaks. Fire consumes both of us, and my body rips itself apart, and my spark rides the wave of the explosion into infinity...

---

Mirage stared as the fire blossom arched toward the sky numbly, barely believing his own optics. "Vanquish..." He said softly, his voice slipping into its true nature for the briefest of moments.

"The bombing's stopped." Sharkticon said grimly.

Mirage shook his head, standing up suddenly. "Arc, engine status!"

"Just another klick!" The Quintesoons voice echoed back through the comm.

"Fire it up as quick as you can!" Mirage ordered. "We're getting out of here."

"And what about Vanquish?" Sharkticon demanded.

"He's gone." Mirage answered softly. "We should make good, the time he gave us."

---

Thrust awoke first, and immediately grabbed his head, groaning. He tried to move, but found a heavy weight atop him. He turned, and pushed TerrorTread off, waking the giant.

"You in one piece?" Thrust demanded.

TerrorTread looked glumly at the singed remains of his outer casing. He had taken the brunt of the explosion. "I'm fine." He lied, ignoring the searing pain.

"Wow." Thrust said, turning toward the now blackened white rocks that lined a deep crater. "What was that?"

"The ammunition of two Enforcers exploding." TerrorTread grumbled, awkwardly stepping forward. He started toward the black heap at the center of the crater, and prodded it. He could dimly make out through the twisted wreckage of what had been the two combatants, the heads of both - Bombshock's frozen forever in pain, and the Pirate's in determination.

"Magmatron is going to kill me." Thrust moaned.

"Bombshock disobeyed orders." TerrorTread said flatly. "And got himself killed for it. All blame can rest on him."

Thrust sighed. "I suppose so."

A distant hum, caught their attention, and in the distance, they could make out the Pirate ship rising into the air. It made a turn toward them, and both threw themselves to the ground as it shot overhead, and then into the space.

"We should get back to the ship and follow them." TerrorTread mused, watching the retreating ship.

"No." Thrust responded listlessly. "They've escaped today, I think. Let's get to the ship, and go home."

TerrorTread nodded. "You're the boss."

---

Mirage stepped into the small side room, glancing at Cannonball, and then at the limp form lying on the table. "She didn't make it." He said softly.

"She fought hard." Cannonball said quietly. "But it wasn't enough. Her spark extinguished just before we took off."

Mirage closed his eyes and sighed. "Vanquish didn't make it either."

Cannonball let his optics darken. "I know. I had a feeling-"

"It's thanks to him that we made it." Mirage said, gaze wandering to the floor.

"He went out the way he wanted to." Cannonball said kindly. "Don't blame yourself, Captain."

Mirage turned away. "Tell Arc we need something to give Livewire a proper space burial. When you can, get back to the bridge. Tell Sharkticon he's in charge for the moment. I'll be in my Cabin."

"Aye Captain." Cannonball said grimly, watching as the Captain turned to leave. He glanced down at Livewire's body sorrowfully, and left the room. He paused for a moment to gaze out the viewport into the starry skies. "May Primus protect you, old friend." He said softly. And for a moment, he could have sworn he saw two stars shine brighter than the rest.

---

Darkness. That's all there is... Darkness. No, there in the distance... a light. It's as if, it's calling me. I should go...

No, wait. Someone is here with me. Livewire?

"Vanquish... is that you?"

"Yes. It's me." I can feel her hand, and I take it firmly.

"Vanquish... I think we're supposed to go. Toward the light."

"I know. Let's go together."

"I'm glad you're here, Vanquish."

"I am too." I feel... happy.

-----


End file.
